Prize Date
by LCextrordinaire
Summary: Riza made a bet with Roy that if he was to finish all the paperwork, she'd let him pick a prize. He chose a date. Now with that he has the prize of a date girl with his dreams, what will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Here's a new story that I'm writing. It actually started as a gift on deviantART for a gift exchange, but I enjoyed writing it so much that I decided to continue it. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Riza clipped Black Hayate's leash onto his collar and picked up a bag, which went into her pocket for the dog's droppings. It had been a few months since all the commotion caused by the homunculi, so it was now safe from all the construction to go out at anytime.

They stepped out of the door, Black Hayate keeping pace right beside Riza, heeling as his mistress had taught him. They walked down the sidewalk, stopping occasionally for Black Hayate to sniff or do his business. Many people greeted Riza and Black Hayate as the(y) went along: the baker, the florist, neighbors, and children of the street. It had been like this for a few weeks now. People were more friendly, and wanting to talk to everyone. It was almost as though they were seeking comfort from each other; like everything was okay and back to the life they knew.

Looking up, Riza saw that with out without realizing it she had led Black Hayate and herself to Central's military headquarters. Her usual walk in the morning. She decided to let Black Hayate see his first friends at the military: Mustang's team.

Walking in, she was greeted by many of her coworkers in the military.

"Hello, Haweye, good to see you!"

"Riza, please tell me that we can go to the shooting range sometime. I could really use your help."

"Awww... This your dog, Riza? How cute!"

"Colonel Hawkeye, you going to the generals devision? Good. Please take these papers."

Many more greetings where received and responses were given before Riza was able to make her way out of the main lobby. When she left, she got on the elevator, papers in hand for Mustang. He had been promoted to general after the war; a position he was most pleased with. He was the youngest to make it this far, a great accomplishment to be sure. Everyone agreed though that if the Fullmetal Alchemist had not lost his alchemy and left the military, that Roy Mustang would not be holding that title of youngest general for very long.

Reaching the floor, Riza stepped out. Sheska ran over to greet her, squealing about her newest love: a book about the ancient language of Xerxes and how Shing's current language had derived from that. Riza listened patiently to her for a few minutes, honestly not understanding much of what she was saying due to the speed of her talking.

Gently telling Sheska that she needed to give some papers to General Mustang, she slipped into his office. Mustang was bent over his desk, working with papers spread carelessly in front of him. The papers had many arrays drawn on them. Some complete, others abandoned, and one currently in progress.

Groaning, Mustang balled up his current paper and threw it across the room, intending it to join the others scattered across the floor. Instead, it hit Riza in the face, then fell to the floor, and then attacked by Black Hayate.

Mustang looked up, startled by the commotion Black Hayate was making when he attacked the paper ball.

"Riza! How long have you been there?" He said, startled. He nervously started to gather his papers into a stack, worried that Riza would get onto him.

"Don't worry, Roy. You've been working hard, and I can see that you are very caught up in this. Leave it."

Roy looked at her, grateful that he didn't have to put all of the papers away. He quickly fixed the few that he had moved, and then looked up at Riza.

"So, what are you doing here?"

She smirked back at him and replied, "Oh, just bringing you more paperwork."

He glanced down to her hand, which held the paper work and groaned slightly. It wasn't that small of a stack. Rather large, actually. "Riza, I know I'm a general and that I shouldn't complain about more paperwork since it's part of the job, but really? Couldn't you just put it in the incoming paperwork box right outside?"

"Sorry, Sir. It has to be done by tomorrow morning."

"What? Oh fine. I'll get it done. Do I get a reward though?" At this point, he had tilted his head in a way that made his hair fall across his eyes, his hands propped up under his chin, elbows resting on the desk. He was giving Riza what he knew to be his best and most charming look; one that had served him faithfully, almost never failing.

Riza, watching him, couldn't resist. He had been working hard to help restore the country to a better standing, so he did deserve something she guessed.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?"

He looked up, his eyes going wide in surprise. Rarely did Riza agree to a decided to see how far he could take it. "Maybe a date? You're one of the few that I actually want to take out, and you're the only who won't go," he said, providing a slight explanation hoping to convince her.

He had actually liked her for a while and had asked her out many times, but she still refused to go.

"Okay, One date."

Surprised, Riza found herself agreeing to the charms of the man in front of her. Normally she didn't date military men since it usually just caused trouble, but this was Roy. Not just any guy in the military.

She watched, amused as his eyes widened further, his eyebrows raising slightly. He apparently was just as surprised as her that she had agreed to go on a date with him.

He quickly regaining composure, grinned and said, "Well, I'll be sure to finish as quickly as I can then."

Blushing lightly at that, and the thought of going on her first date in months, she walked over to his desk and placed the papers on the windowsill behind him so that she didn't disturb the research papers he had spread on the desk.

On a whim, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"You better finish quickly. I won't wait forever."

He stared into the space in front of him. Eyes wide and twinkling happily. A smile slowly made it's way across his face as she walked to the door.

"Riza?"

"Yes, Roy?" She said, turning back so her side faced him.

"I'll pick you up tonight. 7:00?"

"Yes, Sir. That works fine."

"Wear something nice." He smirked once more, resting his cheek on an fist which was supported by his arm resting on the table.

"Alright. I will. See you tonight Roy," she said.

Closing the door behind her, she stopped for a moment. She had just agreed to go on a date with Roy Mustang.

She had kissed Roy Mustang on the cheek.

Today, she decided, was a good day.

* * *

**A/N: Heehee! So what do you guys think? Please leave a review for this and let me know! Also, any ideas you have I'd love to know also!**

**Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter of prize date! Actually I want to say thanks to Gamzee T. Makara for the idea. I originally had a different chapter for this one, but now it's made that one into chapter three. So thanks for giving me another idea for a chapter!**

**Well, without further ado, chapter two of Prize Date!**

* * *

Roy grinned as Riza shut the door behind her. He touched his cheek, running his thumb in soft circles over the skin. Riza Hawkeye had just kissed him. He had liked her for years, but she had always sadly shut down any advances he made. So, he tried to date other women.

Now however, he had one date of which to convince her to go on another. He sincerely hoped he could. He didn't want to have to keep earning a date with her every few years. He wanted her to actually like him back enough to want go date him.

Roy started. Someone was knocking firmly at the door. Roy ran his fingers through his hair, messing with it as he leaned back and ordered them to come in.

A private stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him before he started.

"Sir, Major General Oliver Armstrong requests to know if you have any alchemists under your command that you could spare and send to Fort Briggs to repair the damage done by the Drachman troops during the latest skirmish. There was significant damage, and with only one issued state alchemist, it would take over a month to repair due to the cold winter conditions. Sir, here is the formal request letter from the Major General. She also requests that whomever you send is on their way back at the soonest possible moment."

Roy sighed, and then asked the private to set the letter on the desk. An extra half hour or so of work now. Dismissing him, Roy picked up a piece of paperwork and started to fill it out. He quickly finished it, as this time he wasn't trying to think of ways to get Riza to go out with him. He picked up another and completed it, and then another.

He repeated this process, moving though the papers at what would now be considered his new fastest record. Soon he had completed the large stack of paperwork that Riza had brought in for him.

Looking at the letter from Olivier Armstrong. He sighed. He might as well get that one done as well instead of doing it tomorrow. He went to his filling cabinet and took out a file of all the state alchemists under his command. Flipping through the papers, he started to write down the names of those that would be helpful in such a task. He paused to stare at one paper. Alex Louise Armstrong, the Strong Arm Alchemist.

"_Would it be smart to send her brother to her for this?_" He wondered silently in his head.

**_xxx_**

He glanced at the clock, startled to see that he only had two hours until 7:00. His date with Riza. He wanted to be ready for that, more so than he had ever wanted to be ready for anything else in his life.

He stood up and put his jacket on, which he had taken off while in the office. Picking up the now complete paperwork, he strode out of the office. He gave the papers to Scheska, with the order, "Get these delivered ASAP. By tomorrow morning if at all possible."

Scheska straightened up, then saluted him with a sharp response of, "Yes Sir!"

I dipped his head at her before walking out. Truly, it was a gift that the Elric brothers had found her. What he would do with out the bookwork he surely didn't know. He'd have her read files, and then she'd sum them up perfectly for him, including all the important details he needed. Also, she remembered where every book was. A life saver for him if there ever was one.

He stepped into the elevator and pressed the button that would take him to the ground level. Reaching the floor, he stepped out, ready to take Riza on her date.

**_xxx_**

Back at his home, Roy was frantically combing his hair. It already lay perfectly across his head, but he wanted there to be no knots or tangles, just in case Riza decided to run her fingers through his hair.

He paused, realizing how silly he sounded. Really why would Riza run her fingers through his hair? That was a stupid idea. Wishful thinking. He placed the comb down, and then went to his closet to pick out a tie. He had told Riza to dress nicely, so he had to as well.

He flipped though his ties, choosing to go with the classic black tie. He put it on, and then moved to get his shoes and jacket. He put them on, and then turned to the mirror to examine the results. Grinning at his reflection, he smoothed his tie.

"You look good, Mustang." He gave his signature smirk. Then putting on his ignition gloves and slipping his wallet in his pocket, he headed out the door.

He glanced at his watch, and then switched lanes. He still had half and hour until when he had to pick Riza up. He pulled over to another side street, and then parked on the side of the road.

Getting out, he walked the half block to the florist. He always got flowers from this one. She may be a bit more on the pricey side, but she never ran out of flowers. He was especially fond of her as he knew her through Maes and Gracia. Maes had actually met his future wife there as she had been employed there at the time, before he left for Ishval. Also proposing to her there soon after his return to Central. He paused, smiling sadly as he looked at the front of the shop. He really did miss his friend.

Waking in, the bell barely had a moment to tingle (tinkle) before a large older woman was attacking him with warm hugs and bestowing kisses on his cheeks.

"Oh Roy! So nice to see you! All spiffed up I see! Going on a date?" She bustled around the shop, pausing to pick up a flower, sniffing and examining it quickly, before putting it back down and moving on to the next. "Let's see... I should have your usual of the red camellia somewhere around here..."

Roy chuckled, watching the old woman search for the flower. "Eleanor, I'd actually like a different flower today."

She turned to him, her eyes sparkling. "Oh, perhaps the red rose?"

He nodded, and then smiled at her. "She finally agreed to a date." He left out that he had had to practically win the date from Riza.

"Well, let's get you that perfect flower! We can't have you being late for her!" She winked at him, and then continued bustled around, this time quickly finding the perfect rose.

She clipped the end and then handed it to Roy. "Here you go, my boy. It's on the house."

"Eleanor, are you sure?"

"Of course! Now go get that girl!"

He smiled at her, and then bent to kiss her cheek. "Thank you Eleanor. I owe you."

"Of course, dearie. Now shoo!"

He laughed, and then walked out the door, the bell tinkling happily behind him.

**_xxx_**

He stood before Riza's apartment door, his fist raised to knock. He took a deep breath, and then knocked as his watch ticked to hit 7:00.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two! I hope everyone's enjoyed it! **

**Here's the meanings of the flowers that I named here. **  
**~Red camellia- you're a flame in my heart**  
**~Red rose- true love**

**Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So, chapter three here! I really hope you guys enjoy it. This was originally chapter two, but I had a suggestion that pushed this chapter back to the third. **

**Anyway, on with the chapter! **

* * *

Riza looked at her closet. She saw so many military issued type outfits. The military skirt she owned the military dress pants, the military shirts, and then her military jacket with all of her badges and insignias on it.

On the floor of the closet there was a box containing her military issued holsters, military boots and shoes, warmer socks for when she was stationed in the north, one tie for the odd occasion, and her military hat in a box. Also, there was a box full of Roy's ignition gloves for when it rained or when a pair was ruined.

Really the only nice clothing she had that would fit the requirement from her commanding officer was a red dress that came to mid thigh, and dipped rather low in the back to show her newly healed back. She use to have the entire array tattooed on, but it was removed after the war with It higher 'U' neck in the front. Her friend had bought it for her to go to a Christmas party last year, and that was the only time she had ever worn it. She had a pair of red heels to go with it, and then jewelry to go with it as well. Sighing, she took it out of the closet and laid it on the bed.

She hopped in the shower and quickly bathed herself. Getting out, she wrapped herself in a towel, quickly drying and styling her hair into a simple but nice French Twist. She did her makeup, and then walked out to put the dress on.

Picking up the dress, she slipped it on, enjoying the feeling of the silky cloth against her skin. Glancing at the clock as she put her diamond stud earrings in, she noticed that she had only 30 minutes until 7:00, when Mustang would pick her up for their date which he had supposedly and hopefully won. She really hoped he had finished all of the paperwork.

After zipping it up, Black Hayate trotted up to her and sat, looking at her. Though dogs really can't be confused by what a human is wearing, Riza still gave her pup an explanation as she put a delicate short-chain necklace on that matched the earrings.

"Roy won a date with me. Apparently we're going somewhere that's nice. Therefore, I have to wear this." She looked at Black Hayate, then asked him, "Do you think that I could hide a gun holster under this dress?"

Black Hayate cocked his head then stuck his tongue out and started to pant at Riza.

"You're right, I don't need it tonight. Roy will most likely have his gloves on him, and even if he doesn't, the humonculi are dead. No major enemies or opponents that we'll have to fight."

Black Hayate barked, then got up and trotted out of the room.

Walking to the closet again, Riza bent down to look for her red shoes. She moved her military shoes, sneakers for running, one pair of black stilettos, a few pairs of personal boots, shoes, and her flip-flips. She didn't see her red shoes though.

One part of her was glad, the other sad. She hated the shoes since they had high, thin heels, so she was glad that she wasn't seeing them, but she had liked Roy for a while now, so she was sad that a simple pair of missing shoes could ruin her outfit. At heart, she was still a girl. And as a girl, she enjoyed looking nice sometimes.

Getting up she went and looked under the bed. Then in and under her dresser. Not finding them in either place, she left the room to search. She looked in the bathroom under the sink, and in the linen closet. Still no red shoes.

Peeking at the clock, she saw that she was down to 15 minutes. She had no clue that time had flown that quickly.

Going to the hall, she pulled down the door to the attic. She let the ladder down and climbed up, turning on the light when she reached to top of the ladder. Peeking into many boxes, she still couldn't find the shoes.

Climbing back down, she closed the attic door and went to look in the living room. When she walked in, she glanced at the clock that hung over the mantle. 6:59. The hands on the clock were steadily ticking towards 7:00. Only a few seconds. Roy was always perfectly on time to everything but work, so she might as well do the best with the shoes she had.

Turning towards the bedroom to get her shoes, the clock struck 7:00. At the same time, someone knocked on the door. Roy.

Sighing, Riza went to answer it. Opening the door, she saw him standing there, a single red rose in his hand. She noted off handedly that he was indeed wearing his ignition gloves.

"Wow Riza! You look amazing!"

"Thank you sir. You look well yourself."

"Roy." He responded, handing her the rose.

Understanding immediately that this was a first name occasion for them, she nodded and said "Roy then."

Smiling, he asked "Are you ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me just get my shoes. Would you like to wait inside?"

He stepped in as she shut the door behind him. They walked forward to the living room, and then they went their separate ways. He to the living room, she her bedroom.

She placed the rose in a glass of water, then did a quick search of the room again, but discovered nothing. Taking a $100 note, she tucked it in her dress just in case, the built in bra coming in handy.

Sighing, she picked up the stilettos and slipped them on, quickly strapping them to her feet.

Walking out, she saw Roy sitting on the couch, he twirling one red shoe by the heel idly. She gaped at him, wondering where in Amestris he had found the shoe.

"Where did you find that?"

He looked at her. "It was underneath this cushion I was sitting on. I thought it was a gun at first, you being The Hawk's Eye and all, but then looking out of curiosity, I saw it was a shoe."

"Was there another?"

"Hm? Oh, I don't know. I only checked this cushion."

"Well I was looking for that pair earlier. Let me check." She said, walking over to lift the other cushions.

He stood up. "Let me."

"Well here, you get this one and I'll get the other."

They lifted the cushions, the shoe lying right between them. Riza smiled and picked it up.

"Here. Let me switch my shoes."

She quickly took of the black ones, then balancing on one foot, slipped the first red one on. Balancing again, she tried to get the other shoe on. The material surrounding the heel had been pressed in though, so she struggled with it. Loosing balance, she collapsed on the couch.

Where she collapsed on the couch however, happened to be right where Roy Mustang happened to be sitting. When she landed in his lap, he was quite surprised.

She blushed, putting her hand on his chest to get up. She could feel his muscle beneath her fingers, his heartbeat going at a slightly unsteady rhythm. "Sorry Sir."

Placing a hand on her waist to delay her, he responded, "Remember? It's Roy tonight."

Getting up quickly, she let out a breath. "Right. Roy."

He smiled at her, his smile not being the one she normally saw him giving girls. She smiled back at him, and then asked, "Ready?"

He stood moving her gently off his lap, and then offered her his hand. "I am. I've been ready for quite a while."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Is it good? Let me know!**

**Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! Chapter four here! I'm really actually enjoys writing this fic, so I hope you guys are enjoying all that I've written and that you're about to read! **

**If anyone has an idea of what they want to see happen in an upcoming chapter, let me know in a review. Ideas are completely welcome!**

* * *

Riza blushed at his words, ducking her head to hide her pink face.

_"I am. I've been ready for quite a while."_

She took his hand, struggling to tame her face so she wouldn't be embarrassed by its rosy color.

"Riza, do you have everything you need?"

"Uh, yeah, I do. Thanks Roy."

He hummed in acknowledgment, his head quickly thinking of a different scenario where Riza and he could both say 'I do.', all the while leading her to the front door. He let her lock it, then watched as she slipped the key in the front her dress by her breasts. He looked away quickly, the sight a bit too pleasing. He didn't want her to be a one night stand. With her, he wanted a full future.

She looked at him with a small smile. "Ok, ready!"

He nodded then led her to his car. He opened the passenger seat door for her, allowing her to get in entirely before carefully shutting the door. He walked around to the driver's side, then getting in, buckled and started his car.

Turning the key, the car started with a soft whir. Inwardly he did a small dance of victory. On one of his past dates, the car never started. He didn't want a repeat of that terrible experience on this particular date.

"So, did you finish all the paperwork that you had?"

Roy glanced at his date for the evening. "Of course I did. I would have canceled the date if I hadn't completed it all. If you found out that I hadn't, I'd be a dead man. Literally."

"True." She said chuckling. "I just wanted to make sure."

He chuckled. "Always gonna look out for me I guess, huh Riza?"

"Always Sir."

"It's Roy."

**_xxx_**

"Sir, your usual table for two?"

"Yes, that will be fine."

The waiter in a penguin like tux nodded his head. "This way, General Mustang."

Riza and Roy followed him to a slightly more secluded table. Roy pulled out a chair for Riza, then seated himself. They were in one of Roy's favorite restaurants. He had so far never brought a date here, but instead had often come seeking good food, calming atmosphere, a drink, and privacy.

"Sir, may I interest you in a wine or beverage?"

"I'll just take a water." Roy said to him. He wanted a clear mind and no chance of making a fool of himself tonight. Then looking at Riza, he said, "And you? What would you like?"

"A water for me as well. Thank you."

The waiter nodded, then quietly left to retrieve their choice of drinks.

"Would you like to get an appetizer, Riza?"

Riza smiled at Roy, he knowing her all too well. "Of course Roy. You know I'm not a light eater."

Laughing, Roy said, "That I know. Remember when you and I snuck down into your kitchen one night after I finished studying and completely raided the pantry and fridge?"

Riza giggled at the memory. "That I do Roy. How could I forget? You made my dad believe we had mice, which I had to hunt after for weeks!"

Roy laughed, his eyes squeezing in laughter at the memory from their younger years. "I still don't regret it in the slightest."

"Neither do I, Roy. Neither do I. Now, should we pick the appetizer and meal?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

They moved their eyes to the menu, sneaking glances at each other while the other was reading the different food options.

_"Gosh she's gorgeous..."_ Roy thought, glancing at Riza. In all truthfulness, Roy knew what he wanted to eat already. He wanted the grilled steak on greens with a small side of mashed potatoes. A particular favorite of his here.

Riza looked up, catching Roy's eyes on her. She smiled at him, then stated what she thought would be a good appetizer.

"I think that the garlic and butter muscles would make a good appetizer, don't you?"

"They are pretty amazing here. We'll do that and you'll love them. Have you decided on an entrée?"

"Yes, the grilled tilapia with the steamed broccoli and rice."

"Good choice. I've had it in the past, and it's delicious."

The waiter returned, quietly placing the glasses on the table. The water swished as it was placed down, the ice tinkling against the side of the glass.

"Are you ready for me to take your orders or would you like a few more minutes to look over the menu?"

They placed their orders, then gave him the menus.

"So, are you enjoying yourself so far, Riza?"

She smiled, her face slightly down with her large brown eyes looking at him. "Actually yes, I am."

"You sound as if you didn't expect to have fun."

"Well, I kinda expected you to behave a bit more like you do while at work."

"And how's that?"

"Like a lazy bastard who avoids all work and personnel with it."

Roy threw back his head and laughed. "Well, I do avoid it. But I don't want to be seen as a lazy bastard at the office, so I'll try to avoid it less in the future."

They talked for a few more minutes, laughing at the conversation. Quickly, the appetizer appeared at their table.

Riza picked up a muscle, opened the shell, and then pulled the meat from inside, popping it in her mouth. Her eyes shut. "Mmm... You were right Roy. This is delicious."

Grinning, Roy picked up his own muscle, and ate it after responding. "Yes, it really is good."

**_xxx_**

They had finished the main meal, and were just waiting for Roy's receipt to come back.

"Would you like to go out and find desert, Riza?"

She smiled softly at him. "That would be nice, Roy."

"Alright." He said, as the waiter brought the slip to him. He stood, the walked around the table to help Riza out of her chair like the gentleman that he prided himself on being.

Holding her hand, he walked out of the restaurant.

"Let's walk for a bit, Roy."

He agreed, not minding the slightest as this meant more time with her, and getting to hold her small, soft and callused, hand longer.

They walked a few blocks in silence, occasionally pointing out something that interested one of them. A military poster, a shop that had shining revolvers laying in the window, or a small bonfire in a trash can made by the homeless population of Central.

Riza shivered, trying to keep her shaking calm so that Roy wouldn't notice it.

"Riza, are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine."

He let go of her hand and took off his jacket, then draped it over her small but strong shoulders. "Here, you should be a bit warmer now."

"Thanks, Roy." She ducked her head with a grin, reaching out to hold his hand again. She wasn't sure if her cheeks we tingling from the cold or from a blush that surely stained her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: So, was it good? I sure hope it was. Oh, and I hid something in here That will come back in in the next chapters. Comment with what you think it is! If you get it right, you win a date with Havoc. Poor boy... He needs to get a girlfriend.**

**Until next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the huge gap! **

**Anyway, without anymore of a wait, here is chapter five!**

* * *

They kept walking, Riza clutching the jacket to her shivering form. She moved her head to press her face into the soft material, inhaling Roy's sent.

It was amazing. He smelled spicy, but sweet. A bit as if he had sat warming by a fire, but then spent the last few hours in the cool, crisp air. A soft, but manly sent. It was a good smell, and over all reminded Riza of warm cinnamon. Riza wouldn't mind if there was a laundry detergent that smelled like that. In fact, she'd probably buy it.

She glanced at Roy. "Are you sure I can wear the jacket? Are you sure you won't get cold?"

"Yeah, it's alright. I was actually starting to get a bit hot in the restaurant, so the cold air feels nice."

_ "You already were hot._" Riza thought with a small smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

**_xxx_**

Walking and turning a corner, they spotted a few street vendors with food carts. There was a hot chocolate vendor, a pretzel vendor, a crêpe vendor, a hot dog vendor, a hot apple cider vendor and also a roasted nut vendor.

"Which would you like Riza?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. Just not a hot dog.

"Well, that leaves quite a few options, my dear." He took a step forward, then turned to face her with a cocky grin and tilt of his head, their still connected hands swinging between them. He lifted one eyebrow, breathing steadily as he watched her.

Riza could see his breath come in small puffs, the air clouding up in front of his mouth for a moment, then disappearing only to be replaced a moment later. Giggling, she blushed lightly at the pet name he had bestowed upon her. Thankfully her cheeks were already a warm pink from the cold, so he didn't notice.

"How's this, Riza. You close your eyes, spin around, then point. Since the vendors are scattered, whichever is the closest to the one you point to, we'll get something from there. Obviously excluding the hot dogs though."

"Well I'm in heels." She pointed out. "What if I fall?"

"Then I'll catch you!" He relied happily. "Do you doubt my strength?"

Her mouth twitched, her mind made up. "I'm spinning." She was practically challenged in her trust of him. She couldn't just let that go.

They let go of each other's hands, and Riza stepped back, closing her eyes. Taking a breath, she spun quickly. _"How did he ever talk me into this?"_ She thought regretfully as she wobbled on her heels. Thankfully, she didn't fall. Stopping her spin, she reached her arm out to point straight ahead.

"Good choice, Riza!"

Opening her eyes, she saw that she had picked the pretzel vendor. "Do you think we could get a cinnamon one?" She said hopefully, remembering and still smelling Roy's sent on the jacket.

"Sure! And how about we grab an apple cider to drink while we eat it?"

"Sounds good, Roy."

They walked over to the vendor, a cheery young man with an arm covered in tattoos. His hair was red, eyes a happy brown, and a smattering of freckles across his face. He wore a white apron, smudged with the different toppings for the pretzels from the past few hours. The pretzels were all laid out in the display, each covered heavily in the chosen topping.

"One cinnamon pretzel please."

"Yes Sir! One cinnamon pretzel for you and your lady! Would you like it wrapped, or with just the paper 'round it?"

"Just the paper."

"Alrighty! Here ya go! The pretzel for you and your lady!" He handed the pretzel over to Roy with a grin, then named the price.

Roy paid, then turning, he offered Riza a bite. She leaned forward, her teeth closing around the soft dough. The sweetness met her tongue, some of the cinnamon getting on her lips. Chewing and swallowing the bite, she licked her lips to remove the cinnamon.

**_xxx_**

Roy watched, his eyes following her tongue as in snuck out and quickly licked the cinnamon off her lips. _"Does she realize...?"_ His mind left the sentence hanging as Riza spoke.

"What?" He said, shaking himself out of the slight trance.

Sighing, she repeated the question. "Do you want to go get the cider now?"

"Oh, yeah. Good idea."

They walked quickly over to the cider vendor, their hands soon finding a way to be together again. Roy was holding the pretzel, letting Riza take bites, while she, with her free hand, was taking bits of the pretzel and feeding it to Roy.

"One hot cider please."

"Yes Sir!"

The cider vendor was a tubby little old man, his eyes warm and amber, reminding Roy of the drink the man was selling. His cheeks were warm, his hair white with a few grey strands shining in it.

He poured the cider into a cup, then put a top on and handed it to Riza. Roy paid as the old man spoke to Riza.

"You have a very nice young man here. You two remind me of my wife and I. The way you two interact..." He faded off, his eyes twinkling at Riza.

She stammered out a thanks, her cheeks definitely turning a shade or so more of pink from that, and not the air.

Roy grinned._ "Maybe we can be something like he and his wife..."_

**_xxx_**

They were walking back to Roy's car, the pretzel long gone along with the cider. Their hands were still connected, fingers intertwined.

They were walking back to Roy's car, the pretzel and cider long gone. Their hands still connected, fingers entwined when they passed a window displaying revolvers. Riza's eyes naturally fell to look at them.

"Wanna look?"

"Can we?" Her eyes lit up at the mention of getting to look at the beautifully crafted guns.

He grinned at her, then tugged her to the front window of the shop which was unfortunately closed. She pressed her hands against the glass, her nose touching and breath fogging it slightly.

She started saying a bunch of words, few of which Roy understood. He didn't get into the military through any ways she did. He went in as an alchemist. He wasn't required to know these things. Only required to know his alchemy.

**_xxx_**

Her nose was cold as she pressed it against the glass to view the guns. She knew she was blabbing nonsense to Roy as he knew next to nothing about the weaponry that she used, but she was like a child in a candy store.

Many people said that she didn't like guns due to her past in Ishval, but that was untrue. She hated what she had done with them. The innocent lives she had reaped, a bullet slaying each human painlessly. She did however, still appreciate and love the weapon itself. The craftsmanship and work that went into the ones that weren't made by a factory was amazing. They definitely deserved her praise.

In the middle of taking a breath to continue telling Roy about the guns, she heard a familiar type of click behind her.

"So you're fascinated by guns, eh missy?"

* * *

**A/N: So... What do you guys think? And what do you think made that oh so familiar click? *Widens eye dramatically***

**Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, did you guys enjoy the little cliffie from the last chapter? Quite a few of you guys actually guessed the what it was, but maybe somethings will still manage to surprise you.**

**Also, I'd like to ****apologize for taking so long to post a new chapter. I found a new beta, so she was going through and editing some of the old chapters that I had posted already. So everyone, give a bit thank you to _Shimmerbreeze_**_**! **_**Thank you so much! You've been a huge help! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Riza turned to look at Roy. He had already turned around, and his eyes were slightly worried. He however, also wore that confidant smirk that Ed hated so much. She noticed that his hand was in position to snap out protective flames at a moment's notice.

She turned entirely to see the man standing behind her. He was holding a gun up, aiming its barrel directly at her head. He had long greasy hair reaching to his shoulders, and blue eyes that were pink around the edges from sleep deprivation. He had a wiry frame, his muscle hugging him, not doing much to hide the bony joints.

_"Of course I didn't bring my gun! The time I think we're safe, we aren't."_

Still steadily breathing, she noticed that she wasn't nervous in the slightest. Had she really been in that much danger over the last few years throughout both wars?

"Ya never answered me, missy. Just in case you forgot, I asked if you liked guns."

Riza turned to him. "I do. I find them fascinating. The one you're holding however is pathetic." Her eyes roamed the gun, taking in the rust, dirt, and scratches that it was covered in. It definitely needed quite a bit of care.

The man scoffed. "Missy, it don't matter how it looks. It's that it can shoot that matters. Ya should know that well enough."

Chuckling, Riza responded. "True, but you know, by not taking care of it properly it sometimes doesn't work as well."

The man, realizing he had lost the battle, blustered on. "Well, I've got ya at gunpoint, so you'd best stop talking."

Riza sighed, but didn't say another word. Bullets were fast, and

Roy may not snap to transmute the flames in time.

Just then, Roy spoke up. "I think you should stop now. You have one chance." Saying that he raised his arm up, holding it full out in front of his body.

The man through back his head, his hair moving back to expose scratches and scars on his neck, most likely from other street fights he had obviously survived. "Whatcha gonna do? Snap some sass my way and overpower me with that?" He kept laughing, his blue eyes squeezing almost closed in the laughter.

"Well, it's not sass, but it's definitely got some spark to it."

As Roy said this, his fingers moved. SNAP. Flames grew from the sparks created on his ignition gloves, quickly flying towards the still laughing and obviously crazed man.

A scream tore through the night. So loud and raw Riza knew it must have really hurt the man's throat. The man fell beneath the flames, his gun clattering down next to him, then skittering away. He rolled around, clutching his face while his clothes continued to smolder burn.

A few feet away, some young homeless children peeked out of an ally. Their eyes grew wide in awe or fright before they all scampered back into the ally for relative safety.

The would be mugger continued to scream, his screams slowly decreasing to whimpers as the flames were extinguished by his movements against the ground.

Roy never lowered his arm, his hand poised and ready to attack again with the flames. "Don't you ever hurt Riza. If you do, this will be nothing." Roy's voice was cold, unlike his flames.

Terrified the man looked up. His eyes were wide, burns spreading across his face and neck, and then disappearing down into his shirt. His shirt had black spaces spreading across, his pants and shoes appearing in much the same manner. His hair was burnt off at the tips, the top still as filthy as ever.

He scrambled up, and then started limping quickly away, apparently heading towards the bonfire that they had seen earlier. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the trouble sir."

Roy scoffed at the man, and then turned to Riza to check on her.

**_xxx_**

"Are you alright?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, bending down slightly to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, Roy. I'm fine. Not a scratch."

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. _"If he had hurt her... what would I have done?"_ Stepping forward, he wrapped Riza in his arms, head falling to her shoulder. His breath shook.

A stunned Riza stood in his embrace. "Roy?"

"Oh God, Riza... oh God..."

"Roy, I'm fine. Come on, let's go."

He picked up his head, and then glanced around. "Let's. I don't want us to be here anymore." He took her hand, then quickly moved forward, pulling Riza gently along. He kept glancing around nervously, hoping that they wouldn't encounter anyone else.

Riza followed, easily keeping the pace up, despite being in heels. Roy walked quickly to certain things in work, so she had had enough practice keeping up with him.

They quickly made it back to the vehicle. Roy opened Riza's door, then let her get in, always watching over his shoulders and the top of the car. Satisfied that Riza would be safe when he went around to get in, he moved quickly.

Opening his door, he hopped in and slammed it shut as quickly as he could. He put the key in the ignition, missing it a few times in his haste.

He pressed the gas pedal, moving the car out of the parking spot and making it onto the road.

**_xxx_**

After ten minutes or so had passed, Roy finally began to relax.

"Roy?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

Roy blinked. He looked closely at the passing buildings and signs. "Um, I think we took a wrong turn. I meant to take you to your home."

"Take a left, then take another left and go for two blocks. You'll be back on track then."

Roy turned at the next corner, his shoulders relaxing a bit more.

_"Why is he this uptight...?"_

**_xxx_**

Roy walked her up to her door, holding her hand protectively. Coming to a stop in front of her door, he turned to face her.

"Well, despite the entire gun and fire incident, I had a good time. Thanks, Roy."

His eyes lit up, a grin spreading across his face. "I'm glad. I was afraid that it had turned you off of the entire date."

"Nah. More fun that my usual ones. Those are generally pretty dull."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun."

Riza looked down at her shoes. _"Well, now or never."_ She thought nervously. "Do you think that we could maybe do it again?"

Roy's eyes grew wide. "I uh. I mean, uh yeah. Sure. If you want to I mean."

Riza looked back up to see his black; Xing influenced eyes looking at her. "Thanks. I'd like that."

**_xxx_**

Had Riza just asked him out on a date? A follow up to this date?

"Well, I'd best be going."

He started backing slowly up. "You know, on my usual dates, this would be when I'd kiss them goodnight." His eyes widened again, this time realizing what he had just accidentally insinuated. "I don't mean that you have to. I'm just saying that it's what usually hap-"

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you guys like it? And what made Roy stop talking? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well everyone, here is the final chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it, and are satisfied with how it ended. I myself had to stop and fangirl a few times since I myself _really_ ship this couple. _  
_**

**Also, I've had a request for a sequel to this fic, so if you think that it would be a good idea, please leave a comment letting me know. **

**Anyway, enjoy this last and final chapter to _Prize Date_!**

* * *

Riza took another deep breath. She was listening to Roy stumble over his words, trying to take them back, yet still leaving the offer of a kiss open.

She stepped forward, lifting her face. She pressed her lips to his, effectively stopping the rambling words. She closed her eyes.

She felt a hand on her cheek. A thumb stroking her jaw. A hand made it's way to her waist, holding her and drawing her ever so slightly closer to him.

_**xxx**_

Roy shut his eyes, his initial shock of the kiss disappearing. He moved one of his hands to Riza's face, gently stroking her jaw. His other hand fell to her waist, holding her close like a precious jewel.

He pressed his tongue to her lip, asking for entrance. She accepted, her tongue slowly coming to meet his. Their tongues danced for a moment, causing both their hearts to flutter.

He pulled back, his breath short, to look at Riza.

_**xxx**_

Riza felt his tongue touch her lower lip and slowly parted her lips. His tongue danced with hers before he pulled back to look at her. Both of them were breathing heavily, their breath catching between them.

Riza gazed at Roy, his eyes looking into hers. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"No problem. Happy to comply." Roy said smiling back.

Riza stepped back, placing her hand on the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later, Riza..."

"Yeah, later." Riza said, her eyes holding his gaze.

_**xxx**_

She slipped into her apartment, leaving Roy out wishing she was still there.

He turned, his hand moving to the back of his head to grasp his hair. Grinning, he bit his lip, still able to feel Riza's lips pressed to his own.

He spun around, looking back at Riza's door. He was almost considering knocking on her door, then getting on one knee and asking her to become Mrs. Mustang right then.

_"How does she do this to me?"_ He wondered as he tried back around and down to his vehicle.

_**xxx**_

Riza shut the door behind her leaning against it. She did it. She kissed Roy. And loved it. She bit her lip, grinning as her head fell against the door with a light thump, which blended right in with the thumps of her dogs tail against the floor.

She let out a sigh, her stomach filled with joyous butterflies.

She bent to remove her shoes, pulling them off one at a time. First the right, then the left. Holding them in a hand she walked to her room, Black Hayate following her. Walking past the living room she glanced in, smiling as she remembered the start to their evening.

She pulled her hair out of the French twist, which was slightly messed up due to the occurrence on the street, and also the semi passionate kiss they had shared. She ran a brush through her hair, then removed her makeup.

Slipping off the dress, she pulled on a large T-shirt. Then hopping in bed she pat the covers, inviting Black Hayate to join her. He hopped up, only for his face to be grabbed and his face showered in kisses.

"He kissed me! He kissed me, boy! And you know, I think he really like me!"

Black Hayate wiggled his rear, his mistresses excitement carrying over to him. He moved his front paws and then licked her face, returning a kiss. Then the pup barked happily at her, then continued to wiggle in joy.

Riza let go of his face with a laugh, using the back of her hand to wipe his slobber off of her face. She then threw herself backwards, her body bouncing for a moment as her hair spread around her.

Her dog took a step or so forward, then curled up next to her contentedly.

Smiling at him, Riza and Black Hayate both fell asleep.

**_xxx_**

Roy walked away from Riza's door. He couldn't stop smiling. He spun around, touched his fingers to his lips with a grin. He glanced at the door, half tempted to knock on her door, get on one knee, and just ask for her hand in marriage right then and there.

Spinning back around to go down the stairs, he took them two at a time. Reaching the bottom, he did a small dance. His heart was still racing, his mind still slightly boggled.

Walking over to his car, he stood outside of it and took a calming breath, willing himself to calm down before entering the vehicle and driving. Shaking his head, he hopped in, then inserted the key confidently. The car came to life, the engine purring.

He pulled out onto the street, the lights of other cars whizzing past him on the left lane. Driving home, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Her smooth lips, the feeling of her tongue, her hair, the way her body was against him. Everything. Heaven.

He wove in and out of traffic smoothly, stopping at the occasional stop light or making an occasional turn. He quickly arrived at his home where he pulled into his driveway.

Once the car was off, he sat there in the car just enjoying his memories of that evening. Despite the one small incident of being held at gunpoint, it was all almost dreamlike.

He opened the door to his car, quickly getting out and bounding up the front stairs to his home. He unlocked the door and let himself in. Then dropped his keys in a small dish he had by his door.

Walking upstairs, he realized how big and empty his home was. Maybe he should ask Riza to marry him. Then they could share it.

Walking into the bedroom, he took off his shirt, pants, and shoes. "_Hm. Seems like I forgot to get my jacket back from Riza... I'll have to pick it up tomorrow." _

Deciding to go a head and hop in bed, he went to the bathroom, rinsed his face, brushed his teeth, then went back to the bedroom and slipped beneath the covers.

A small meow came from the side of his bed. Blaze. It was the small orange kitten given to him a few months ago by Alphones in celebration of his promotion to general after the war.

"Come on up, boy." He pat the bed, inviting the creature to share his bed and warmth. The cat hopped nimbly up, making almost no sound on the soft comforter.

Mewling, it stroked it's body across Roy's face, asking to be pet. Chuckling, Roy complied by running his hand over it's back. Now content for the time, Blaze flopped down and quickly fell to slumber.

_"I think I'll follow suit."_

Roy fell asleep, dreams of Riza and a possible future making it a very pleasant night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it was! I have a ton more fics planned, but I won't be starting anything for at least a month.**

**Anyway, if you think a sequle is a good idea, let me know! ****And for the usual stuff, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
